


Dream A Little Dream

by WhichWolfWins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Frottage, M/M, almost-sex dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a trippy almost-sex dream with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, they are my own and I would love for you to inform me of them! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland Sound and Vision, and Warner Bros. Television. This is in no way mine; these are their toys and I am simply playing with them.
> 
>  
> 
> **I originally posted this as part of a series, but I wasn't satisfied with the rest, so I decided to make this one its own little fic. I changed the ending, as well.**

There were golden leaves spiraling down from the trees toward Dean. He lay on the grass, watching as the leaves vanished out of thin air. He heard the trickling of a river somewhere out of sight and the sounds of birds singing in the tall trees, which looked almost on fire with sunlight streaming through the bright yellow leaves. 

He rolled over onto his knees and suddenly Cass was beneath him, surrounded by the fresh green grass. His bright blue eyes were smiling up at Dean, happy crinkles Dean rarely saw at the corners. Dean leaned down to kiss them and found himself looking up at dark green leaves slowly drifting down. He reached up to catch one and his hand carded through Castiel’s soft hair. It felt like silk. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cass and rolled on top of him only to find himself kneeling in a pile of browning yellow leaves that were curling up at the edges. He sighed and collapsed down on top of them and his body tangled with Cass’. 

Castiel pulled him down into an intense kiss, his lips warm and soft, and Dean gripped onto the other man’s trench coat to hold him closer. It crumbled away in his hands and Dean blew away the flakes of brown leaves into the gentle breeze; they flew away butterflies. He gasped as hands wrapped around him from behind, one slipping underneath his shirt and running up his back and the other reaching around to his throbbing cock, gripping him through his jeans. Dean moaned and pressed into the warm, familiar hand. 

He turned around and was met by yellow, green, and brown leaves falling from the trees surrounding him. He reached out to catch a falling gold leaf and suddenly Cass was gripping his hand and pulling him out of a pile of red leaves with spots of flaky brown. Castiel pulled him up into a kiss and Dean turned around to push them against the rough bark of a tree. 

Castiel parted his lips for him and their tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance in a slow slide. Dean allowed Cass to take over so he could focus on shedding him of his trench coat. He peeled it off Cass’ shoulders and the coat came apart in his hands, the crumbled brown pieces falling to the ground to rest on the dewy green grass at their feet. 

The trees were whispering incessantly: Cass... Cass... It echoed in his ears like his name from Cass’ mouth as he moaned it, his lips brushing the outer shell of Dean's ear as he held Dean close. The angel was clutching at Dean like he was trying to keep from drowning, gasping in Dean’s tongue like it was his air. 

The birds sang louder, Cass moaned higher, and they ground together faster. The sounds were becoming too intense, throbbing in his ears, pulsing in his head, but the trees continued to whisper what Dean couldn’t. Cass’ name hissed through the leaves and Dean pulled back, struggling to say it, to tell him to stay, but the name wouldn’t escape his lips. And that’s when he saw that Castiel’s eyes weren’t their usual blue. Instead, they flickered from yellow to gold with brown flecks, to orange and a deep, rich red. 

Cass gripped Dean’s hips and Dean pressed in as they ground their erections together. Cass moaned his name and when Dean looked up, Cass' eyes were normal again, blue as the sky above them, and Dean gasped his name into the dark room. 

He blinked up at the ceiling. His heart was thumping rapidly in his chest, fighting to escape through his ribcage, and the blood in his eardrums was rushing like a waterfall. Dean sagged into the mattress and he breathed in deeply, calming his racing heart. 

When Dean woke up the next morning, he found a dark green leaf tucked in his hand, and he carried it with him until the leaf turned brown and he kissed Castiel for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can, I would really appreciate you letting me know what you thought of this!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr, I'm [ here!](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
